


Road Trippin

by Cloudlb



Series: Foot Fetish [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Univere, Crossover, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Futurefic, Humor, Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiples, PWP, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published as part of the the CLFF Wave 13--Bad sex challenge: Interruptions. A road trip and an lesson in why teasing the alien is not a good idea.  Third in the Foot Fetish series, after "Personal Jesus" and "Viva Las Vegas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trippin

**Author's Note:**

> Hurricane Katrina insisted on appearing, although in a rather flip way. Please believe me when I say I don't consider the disaster a trivial matter at all and my heart goes out to all those who were affected.

On Thursday, Clark's com activated while he was in his kitchen cooking an omelet. Responding, Clark was delighted when he heard the voice of "his Lex" instead of the synthesized imitation Kryptonian voice of the AI, or worse, the dulcet steel of Diana's voice calling him to sudden disaster.

"Good evening, Clark," said Lex. Clark smiled as he flipped his omelet in the pan expertly.

"Good evening yourself. What's up? Are you home yet?" Lex had been caught up working in a "secret project" for several weeks. Other than eliciting a promise that the secret project wasn't life threatening (Lex had come up with some pretty crazy ideas in the past), he let Lex have his space. They both were men with heavy responsibilities who had lots of things they needed to focus their complete attention on, and if they were together . . . nothing else got done, because their focus was completely on each other.

Even so, Clark had to admit this "dating" business they had been doing was working out so far. When they did manage get together, it was intense. If only they weren't both so busy! There was no question about being with anyone else, even for relief, any more and Clark was getting, well, a bit frustrated!

And so it was with rising anticipation that he waited for Lex's reply. He listened to the background and only heard faint voices and . . . road noise? Was Lex on the road?

"Can you meet me for the weekend? I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really. A pleasant surprise, I hope," Clark replied, teasingly. God, how he missed Lex! "I can come now," Clark continued, eagerly. Preferably, he'd come soon. Like within a minute or two, he thought, reaching down to rub his cock in his jeans, thinking about seeing Lex. Lex was soooo sexy. Clark thought about Lex, how he moved, how smooth his hairless skin was. Clark just couldn't believe how sensual and alive he felt when he was with him. Lex could make him do anything. He started to pant, just a little.

"Eager, aren't you? What a demanding slut you are, babe!"

"Lex," Clark squeezed his cock hard, and couldn't keep the whine out of his voice; "I miss you. It's been weeks. And I don't want to wait any longer."

"I know, caro, and I'm sorry, but you know how it is. It's not as if you have had nothing to do, lately, either."

Clark had to admit Lex was right. Clark shuddered as he remembered the disaster that was Hurricane Katrina. Superman had spent weeks in the shattered Gulf region, including the hellish scene that was New Orleans. Weeks of work that might have been described as "back-breaking" if in fact, Superman's back could break. Ferrying people, water, goods, clearing debris, search and rescue, and finally, hauling bodies, Superman's presence in the area helped prevent a disaster of greater proportions.

He and Lex had spent only one night since the hurricane hit. Superman had shown up in Lex's apartment in Paris one night when Lex was in Europe. That night was spent in soft, hard, tender and urgent lovemaking, helping Clark to unload his burden and his nightmares. But now, with the worst of the devastation taken care of, Clark needed to let go. He needed "his Lex." But Lex had, infuriatingly and frustratingly, been busy with his "secret project."

As he reached down and turned off the burner underneath his omelet pan, Clark demanded, "Lex. Where and when?"

But before Lex could answer, another signal from his com unit sounded. "Damn it! Just a moment, Lex," he said, responding to the other signal. "Yes?"

"Kal-El, your presence is needed," came the solemn, sweet tones of the Princess. "We have a situation in Africa. Come to the Watchtower to be briefed."

Grimacing in frustration, Clark responded, his voice already deepening unconsciously, "I'll be there shortly," and switched the com. "Lex? Goddammit, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"I understand." But the voice was disappointed.

"Yeah. It sucks though. Just keep the home fires burning, I'll be back."

Clark heard the laughter in Lex's voice as he said, "Just leave the mixed references at home, okay?"

Sighing, Clark wrenched his hand away from his cock, and his mind away from his lover, and prepared to leave his home on a mission. Shit. Why now? "Okay. Soon, though. Love you."

"Yeah, yes, soon. I love you, too."

***

Lex leaned back with satisfaction, relaxing into the luxury that was his bedroom on wheels, enjoying the cool grey, silver, and white color scheme. He let the hum of the road vibrate through him, as well as the hum of the cocktails he had shared with the bus's other passengers earlier. He reached for his phone, pausing momentarily with anticipation. Dialing, he sat up a bit, hoping for a quick response. "Yes?" the deep voice on the other end inquired neutrally.

"Is it soon yet?"

"Not yet. I'll need a few hours. Where are you, anyway? I can hear road noises."

"Well, that's part of the surprise. I'm in a bus on the road. Let's see," Lex got up and opened the door. Moving through the group of people lounging and partying in the middle section of the luxurious bus, he made his way up the aisle to the front. "Where are we?" Nodding his head at the response, he said into the phone, "We're on the state highway heading to Gotham."

"All right. There's a small town intersection with a gas station and a Wendy's right on the highway shortly before you get to the outskirts of Gotham. Where the junction of I-185 is, you know the one? Wait for me there."

"Got it." Lex lowered his voice into the phone, gazing at the rather colorfully dressed crowd of security, assistants, designers, and various other sycophants in his bus. "Hurry, please."

"Oh, I will, trust me." Abruptly, the connection was cut off. Lex gave instructions to the driver and attempted to return to the bedroom. He was sidetracked, however, by a couple of striking young women who cooed to him, "Come on Lex, we're thirsty. Can you whip up a couple of those frozen daiquiris for us, please?" Lex allowed himself to be distracted, and applied himself to ingratiating himself with these women while he waited for the love of his life to finish up whatever he was doing. Not that it was a hardship, he thought, eyeing their distinctive look, with multicolored hair, multiple tattoos, piercings, and dramatic accessories. They were models for the line of shoes he was sponsoring, appropriately titled, "Fetishe." They were wearing examples of the line's footwear; one was wearing rather clunky yet cunningly shaped platform heels, with a multitude of straps and peeped toes over black stockings; the other was wearing shiny black platform boots with buckles gleaming and striped stockings.

Lex eyed their various bits of gleaming silver-toned jewelry, which he knew were stainless steel, or else titanium like the ones he wore. "Why don't you tell me about your piercings, ladies? I have several, you know." Although he was enjoying himself, passing the time with the ladies whose "stage" names were, amusingly enough, Sugar and Spice, he thought nevertheless, You better hurry the fuck up, Clark, willing the miles to pass to Gotham.

Much later, as Thursday turned the corner into Friday morning, the sleek modern bus with its custom paint job prowled like a cat through a small rural town which clung to the highway like a parasite. Three gas station/convenience stores, a bar, an art gallery, a grocery store, and a post office made up the sum total of the town. The passengers were surprised when they slowed down, and even more surprised when the bus suddenly braked hard, jostling everybody and waking them up. "Boss, you better get up here. There's some guy flagging us down," his main security man said anxiously.

Lex smiled and sat up, detangling himself from the couch where he was reclining with the girls after a round of "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The two lovely young women certainly had plenty to show, their bodies practically decorated works of art, but it was on to bigger and better things now. He could hear the front doors opening, and his security man speaking. He could also clearly hear Clark saying, "Hi there, I'm Clark Kent, how're you doing tonight, man?" as he stepped up on the steps and poked his head back, immediately spotting Lex and grinning. To cut off his security's protests, Lex said, "It's all right, I've been expecting him, let him in."

Wow, Clark was -- Lex sucked in his breath as he got a good look at Clark as he turned toward him. Wearing nothing but denim, from his extremely worn and torn jeans to the rather grubby jean jacket over his bare chest, Clark's presence filled the cramped, if sumptuous, interior of the bus like a storm cloud filled the sky. Dropping his pack, Clark's green eyes focused intently on Lex. Suddenly all of Clark, from shaggy black head to dusty boots, was pressed hard and with intent against Lex. Those arms came around to surround him and the shining face and beloved lips pressed against him, murmuring, between kisses, "Lex, hello baby, oh I missed you, ooh, I love you." But after a few endless moments of blissful kissing, he heard Clark wonder aloud, "Nice digs, but who are all these people staring at us, hmm?" Clark lifted his head and noted with amusement the assortment of people gawking with various expressions of lust and envy at them.

"Nevermind them right now. Come on," and Lex set his hands into the waistband of Clark's jeans, and began to tug Clark toward the back of the bus. "People, this is Clark, my boyfriend," he introduced Clark carelessly, more interested in letting his eyes rove hotly over Clark's bare torso. He approved of the slutty rent boy look. Grabbing Clark's pack on the way and pulling him closer, he murmured, letting his face sway toward Clark, "Love the outfit, Clark." Giving him laughing, smirking eyes, he announced to the room at large, "Please don't disturb us unless it's an emergency."

"No! No emergencies, Lex, please," Clark wheedled, keeping his hands on Lex as they maneuvered toward the back. Lex felt his ass being caressed and squeezed by an amorous Clark as he draped himself over Lex, urging him to move faster. Lex made it to the door, ignoring everyone except the hot thunder pressed close behind him, and fumbled with the lock. The two fell into the tiny bedroom, almost literally falling together on the bed in a heap since the bed took up almost the entire small chamber. Shucking his jacket rapidly, Clark twisted his shoulders and his head and bent over, shaking his hair against Lex's face, and diving in to Lex to press his nose against his neck. Lex clutched at him and reveled in the feel and sound of his lover; his extraordinary lover. Clark was definitely horny, his large cock pressing insistently against his jeans as he hovered, slowly lifting his head and rising into the air above him as Lex lay on the bed, straining upward to reach. No fair floating! Lex thought, but then stopped thinking altogether when Clark reached down and undid the fly of his jeans, pulling his cock out to tease Lex with.

"Hi, baby," said Clark, stroking his cock slowly, "want this?"

Lex licked his lips, and said, "You know I do. Come back down here!"

Chuckling softly, Clark floated around until he was sitting on the bed, and bent down to remove his worn cowboy boots and socks. Lex leaned over with unabashed interest, inhaling the strong manly smell. He admired the well-made pair of boots and smiled in satisfaction and desire when Clark's long, elegant feet were revealed, with their titanium adornments. The two shared an amused, fond look. Setting the boots aside, Clark stood and unceremoniously shucked his jeans. Lex suppressed a gasp, as he almost always did, upon seeing his lover naked. In the small bus bedroom, Clark appeared huge, his skin gleaming, his body looming in a way that most people simply couldn't manage. Lex wasted no time in divesting himself of his own clothes under Clark's heated gaze.

Clark's eyes were gleaming green, his nipples were peaked, and his pretty dick leaked as he watched Lex strip. The sculpture of his muscles created shadows and light, hills and valleys, which Lex's eye never tired of traveling. Lex had heard people compare Clark's (or, more usually, Superman's) physique to a Greek God. Corny as that was, Lex had entertained the same thought. Clark rode the winds and the seas and could smash the earth if he wanted.

Lex secretly thrilled to think about this unique being, a being of a superior race, perhaps genetically engineered, possessed of untold power, mingling with him in sexual congress. There was no question that in the grip of passion Clark became--other; more than human, fantastic and potent in a way that made ordinary coupling with another human pale in comparison. Maybe that was enhanced by the love and chemistry between them, Lex mused, but Clark, nevertheless, when aroused and in rut, was simply stunning, in a take-your-breath-away because you're about to taken by a god way.

Lex knew entirely too much about the gods' behavior in those myths and remembered exactly how that all worked out for the humans involved. It's what made being with Clark so exhilarating. The aura of risk contributed to the slightly frightening, heady experience, which was tempered by love. Lex knew he would gladly offer himself as a sacrifice if it meant being mounted by his personal god.

Oh, there was the mouth! Lex shivered as Clark kissed him, and began to apply his mouth to his neck, scalp, and face, moving down slowly. "Clark, I'm so glad you're here." Lex gasped.

Clark exhaled harshly. "Oh, you are? Me too, yes, yes, you are, Lex, I am, I am, so hot, oh, I want you so bad, you have no idea!" Clark had already reached the nonsensical stage, shaking above him, rumbling deep in his throat, growling almost, with lust. He began to bite Lex's chest and nipples, and rub himself up against the smaller man, pressing him down on the bed, and writhing. Lex could feel Clark's cock pulsing against him, and he pressed his own, very needy, cock against that taut stomach. Hissing when Clark pulled away, he allowed himself to be positioned farther down the bed, his neck supported by pillows. Looking deeply into Clark's eyes, he found himself pressed against the pillows as Clark slowly brought his cock to Lex's waiting mouth.

"Open up for me, baby, please, yes, that's the way, that's, oh!" Clark began to fuck his mouth, slowly inserting his throbbing cock deeply into him. "That's right you can take it, oh, yeah, please suck me, yeah, yeah." Lex opened his mouth as wide as he could and brought his hands up Clark's ass. He made the effort to relax his throat and brace his neck for the onslaught. His cock made itself acquainted with Clark's legs as best it could.

Just as they were getting into a rhythm, and Lex could feel Clark speeding up, he was distracted. What was that noise? Lex realized immediately it was the sound of someone pounding on the door of the bedroom. He could feel the bus slowing, too.

Scowling, practically sending off sparks of lust and frustration, Clark climbed off him. Clark strode, naked and aroused, to the door and slid it open forcefully. "What? We're busy here. It better be an emergency!"

Momentarily stunned at seeing Clark in all his glory, one of the models stood there and stammered, "I'm sorry, there's an accident up ahead, and we're stuck in traffic. We just thought you should know."

Still scowling faintly, Clark looked off into the distance for a moment, as if thinking, then sighed. "All right." He shut the door.

Turning to Lex, "I have to go. I'll be back. Quickly!" So saying, he reached toward his pack, and suddenly Superman was there. Again rumbling with frustration, he grabbed Lex for a quick kiss and disappeared.

It was some time later, as the bus made its way through the maze of freeways surrounding Gotham proper, when Lex suddenly looked up from his reading and found Clark standing naked next to the bed, staring at him. Moving toward the miniscule bathroom the bus sported, Clark mumbled, "I'm sorry. There was a four-car accident. With injuries. But there better not be any more interruptions," he said, louder, "or I won't be responsible for my actions." He shimmied past the bed, putting out his finger teasingly to shake at Lex as the other hand reached to start the shower, "I'm warning you."

Lex sat on the bed, and watched as Clark cleaned the accident off his soul and skin. Clark left the bathroom door open and stood proudly in the shower, giving Lex a bit of a show as he sensuously (although rather quickly) soaped and rinsed himself. Lex knew Clark enjoyed it when Lex looked at him. Lex chuckled to himself, little show-off.

Deciding to give his love a little show, too, Lex lounged back on the bed and touched himself, his eyes never leaving Clark's body in the shower. Running his hands lightly up and down his torso, he played with his nipples and the piercings there, and tugged on the ring in his navel, lightly running his hands all over his stomach and chest, and down, around the fine cock standing upright, with its shiny, jeweled head peaking out of he foreskin.

Clark's eyes never left Lex, and his mouth stretched in a feral grin when he caught sight of the purple and silver cuff Lex wore on his wrist. Growling, Clark rinsed quickly and turned off the water. Clark was dripping as he approached his lover. Clark inhaled deeply, pursed his lips, and began to blow. Soft, strong, warm breath flowed from that ripe, red mouth as he dried himself: First one arm, to his chest, then the other. Coming closer to the bed, Clark put one foot up on the sheets next to Lex, and twisting his ankle back and forth, making the anklet there catch the low light, he dried his legs, making sure he wafted a warm breeze over Lex's balls as Lex's fingers played with them. Clark was kneeling on the bed now, his swollen cock flushed red around the curious ridge and sensitive flesh all around it, his balls lying heavy and golden below it. Then, shaking all over like a dog, Clark reared up over Lex, bringing his arms up to comb back his hair, and not coincidentally flexing his massive arms and chest, exposing the furry hollows of his armpits.

Clark leaned over Lex, his voice a vibrating whisper, barely audible but buzzing into Lex's skull. "Are you ready? Are you ready, my love? Because I swear to god I'm not going to stop once we start."

Lex didn't know why he did it, didn't know what would happen if he did. But a wicked impulse made him demur and scoot backwards minutely, teasing, "Well, I don't know, Clark, you know, we're almost in Gotham, anyway."

"What!" Clark shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me, Lex. No way!"

Lex slithered away from Clark on the slippery bed sheets, and fetched up against the bulkhead of the bus. "Now, Clark," he attempted to sound conciliatory, but really the tone was inflammatory, as he pulled up a purple silk bathrobe and shrugged it over his shoulders. "I think you have a good point. We shouldn't start anything that we couldn't finish. We're almost there, after all." In spite of Lex's words, Lex was leaning up against the wall of the bedroom, flashing his gleaming flesh at his lover. His robe revealed more than it concealed, and Lex rubbed his hand less than casually down his torso. He watched in satisfaction as Clark's eyes never left him. He was playing with fire and he knew it. It wasn't nice to tease the alien.

By now, Clark was on all fours in the center of bed, naked, chest heaving, crawling toward Lex; his eyes locked on the provocative display. Abruptly, Clark stopped his approach and said, "No." Clark peered around, apparently x-raying the bed and the surrounding compartments until he reached over and snagged a tube of lubricant. "No, Lex my love, I am gonna fuck you," Clark husked, sending a meaningful look which said, "Pricktease" better than words. "I'm gonna fuck you now and no one is going to stop me."

And Lex believed him. He was gasping for breath already as he watched his lover come closer with the most intense expression imaginable on his face, finally shoving his hot heavy body up against him and devouring his mouth. Clark wasted no time before he moved one large hand beneath Lex's ass, and the other busied itself with lube. Reaching between their bodies, Clark stroked Lex's dick, flicking the barbell in the PA, and fingering the foreskin, then dropping down farther to lubricate the tight, hairless balls underneath. Clark continued with his customary stream of dirty talk which Lex relished, finding it made a delicious backdrop to their lovemaking.

"You see, your hole is mine, your holes are mine; there to take whenever I want," Clark panted, restlessly rubbing his cock between Lex's leg's sliding behind his balls. Clark suited his actions to his monologue, applying more lube and fingers to Lex's hole. "God, Lex, you're mine, your ass is calling to me, pulsing for me, ready to welcome me home. It's been too long, and you're such a fucking tease! I missed you, and by god, I'm going to have you. Now!" Clark growled, with a particularly vicious thrust of his fingers.

Lex was in ecstasy as Clark fingered him, and wriggled his ass in anticipation of the reaming he expected to get, getting off on the possessive vibes Clark was exhibiting. Clark generally was a slutty, pushy bottom, begging to be fucked, and so Lex savored the times when Clark topped. Especially when he took control and fucked him insensible--like now!

Clark removed the two giant fingers in his ass, and Lex was transported to a place where there was only the two of them; only his ass, and Clark's cock and yeah, where the twain shall meet, yeah, that was it, that was IT! It felt like he had been waiting forever for this, and the world faded from his consciousness, or rather narrowed, and he concentrated on the pounding he was getting up against the side of the bus.

This, of course, meant that he didn't notice the movement of the bus as it slowed and turned and subsequently stopped. Didn't notice it at all.

And Clark was certainly beyond noticing anything other than his companion, either. He was saying, "Yeah, yeah, fuck you, gonna fuck you, your fine sweet ass, your ass is so fine, the finest thing ever, and mine, so fucking hot, yeah, . . .; " and Clark's hips were churning, pounding hard against Lex's ass which was being held up and forward by one cradling hand, preventing Lex's spine from impacting the wall. Clark began to pound his free hand against the wall, and grunt loudly, as his hips snapped into and back out of Lex.

Lex concentrated on the muscles in his ass, feeling them squeeze the beautiful muscle invading it and making itself right at home. Trying unsuccessfully to scoot himself up a little further in the iron grip, to get Clark to hit just the right spot, Lex whimpered, and said, "Please, Clark, oh, please, fuck me."

"Yes, yes, fuck you, that's what I'm doing, you, not gonna stop, gonna keep on fucking your sweet ass. Here we go, here we go, baby, that's it, come on Lex," and Clark shifted his hips to hold Lex up just that little bit to nail Lex's prostate and Lex wailed, grabbing his cock hard.

"Oh, oh, oh." Reduced to nonsense syllables, Lex rode it out as Clark braced himself against the bus with his feet and pressed harder and harder against his body, holding him up with the sheer press and flex of his hips and powerful buttocks as he slammed in, making more and more noise and banging his hands against the bus, not noticing the damage he was causing to the bulkhead.

Lex had both hands now on his cock as Clark arched up into him, and began jacking it as hard as he could. Grabbing just behind the head, he twisted just so and came, anointing their bodies with gouts of come, just as Clark bellowed and shuddered, and snapped his hips very, very fast into him. Neither man heard the noise of the metal and plastic failing as the sides of the bus were breached. Intent on each other to the exclusion of all else, they rode out their orgasms. Long, long moments passed as, still locked physically within one another, their souls once again returned to seek their individual fleshly temples.

Only after Lex recognized the feeling of being a separate being from his lover, did he realize that something was wrong. It was far too quiet, for one thing. Over him, Clark opened his eyes suddenly, and locked them with his own. Slowly, they both turned their heads to the side.

He and Clark were hovering, still joined dick-in-ass, a few feet above the ground in a vast garage. Next to the bus. Outside the bus, and there was debris scattered beneath them, and the glitter of broken glass. Worse, in Lex's opinion, were the two men standing in the garage watching them with amazement. One tall and spare and old, wearing a dressing gown, and one heavy, powerful, and glowering, dressed in black trousers and shirt.

Clark surveyed the scene for a split second. "Oops." And just like that, Lex found himself back in the bus, with Clark fumbling behind himself to prop up a large piece of the bus wall in the very large hole in the side of the bus.

Clark twisted to look over his shoulder and peeked out the remaining hole. "Uh, hi Bruce! Hi, Alfred, uh, Lex, uh I'll just. . . ," Clark broke off helplessly, beginning to laugh. "We'll be out in a minute."

Turning toward Lex, Clark was chortling, trying not to lose it. "Oh, Lex, did you see their faces?"

Lex bit down hard on his cheek to try to keep from laughing. "You shouldn't have flown us back in here." But it was hard, as he was also remembering the look on their faces, especially Bruce, whose face was contorted with a mix of absolute astonishment and a good bit of lust.

Laughing reminded them they were still joined together intimately, and as they pulled away from each other, Lex's ass made a long, sticky, farting noise as Clark's cock withdrew. And that was that. They looked at each other and started to howl in laughter. Knowing that they could be clearly heard outside only made them laugh harder. Clark was struggling to talk, "Oh, ha ha, oh, that hurts, come on, hey, I warned you, though, didn't I? Not, not, responsible for my actions! Oh, god, Lex, oh, stop!"

Lex was gasping and sputtering himself in glee. "If this is the result, maybe I'd better get you frustrated more often."

"No," Clark pleaded, winding down. "No, be good, please, don't be your evil self, please. And, oh my god, did you see the look on Bruce's face? I can't decide if he wanted to shoot us or join us!" Clark pulled Lex closer and started writhing against him teasingly. Shamelessly batting his eyes, Clark begged playfully, "Maybe we can play some games with Bruce. Just no more teasing, okay? I can't take the teasing, really. No more!"

But Lex refused to promise that, and after a few minutes of confusion while they dressed, Lex merely chuckled evilly when Clark finally got around to asking, "By the way, you never told me what we're doing in Gotham. Lex? Lex!"

To be continued . . .

**Author's Note:**

> With a nod to the Red Hot Chili Peppers, but NOT a song fic.


End file.
